1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, light weight and thinness of displays have been demanded. Accordingly, cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been replaced by liquid crystal displays (LCDs). However, LCDs require a separate backlight, and has many problems in a response rate, a viewing angle, and the like.
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays may overcome these limitations. OLED displays are self-emissive, i.e., do not require a separate light source. OLED displays provide reduced power consumption, and increased response rate, viewing angle, and contrast ratio.
OLED devices include two electrodes and an emission layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the emission layer to form excitons, which emit light while discharging energy. In a general case, sub pixels displaying red, green, and blue are connected to power lines, which are independent from each other, and driven. Recently, in order to solve a color deviation phenomenon, a method of connecting sub pixels of red, green, and blue to one combined power line and driving the sub pixels has been used.